What I Want Is You
by DaniPhantom2
Summary: After Graduation; Elena was forced to moved to South Carolina. Now Elena, being 23, decides to go back and visit Mystic Falls. But what happens when Elena is encountered by Damon Salvatore? Will lust drive the two insane. READ FULL DESCRIPTION INSIDE!
1. Is This Real?

**Description:** After Elena's high school graduation, Elena is forced to move to South Caroline with her Aunt and Jeremy. But now, Elena is a 23 year old adult. But when she gets a call from her hold friend Bonnie, Elena visit's Mystic Falls to go see her. Bonnie says she hasn't seen the Salvatore's since Elena moved, but what happens when Elena is encountered by Damon Salvatore. The vampire brother of Elena's vampire ex-boyfriend- Stefan. But will feelings drive Elena to fall for Damon. What will Damon do when Elena returns. What mean, and seductive words will Damon use to play with Elena's mind. Or will lust drive the two insane. Read HERE to find out.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I want to-sorry-but I dont own the vampire diaries. But I own Stefan, in my own world! ^_^

**The Vampire Diaries**

**What I Want Is You**

**Chapter 1. Is This Real?**

**DamonXelena**

Elena walked out of her house, and into her car. Elena was 23 years old, and hadn't had any contact with Mystic Falls, The Salvatore's, or her best friends such as Bonnie for about 4 years. After graduation, Jenna and Elena and Jeremy moved to South Carolina. Elena hated that she wouldn't be able to see Stefan, but one day she called him and but he never answered his phone. She kept calling and soon it said the number was disconnected. And that was the last time she spoke to a Salvatore.

Yes, Elena was still in South Carolina, but after about 3 months living her her Aunt, Elena moved and bought her own little cute house. No to big, not to small. Elena was happy with her life; she was finally moving on with it. Elena had went to college and got a degree.

The last Elena had heard from her brother Jeremy was that he had moved in with his vampire girlfriend Anna, and in 1 or 2 years they were planning on having a wedding. Which meant sooner or later Anna was planning on turning Jeremy into a vampire.

Elena didn't talk to her friends from Mystic Falls anymore. She just... grew distant from them. She hadn't spoke to Bonnie since graduation, so that just left Elena...here...all alone.

* * *

Elena parked her car and headed into the Super Market. She was running low on printing paper, fruit, and one of the things she could not live without; chocolate.

Elena skimmed over the store and got the paper and sweets. Elena went over to the fruit aisles, then bumped into a familiar face. "Oh- I'm so sorry!" Said Elena and who ever she had bumped into, the same time. Elena looked up to see Gabe. Elena had been on a few dates with Gabe. He was very sweet, he was a medium class business man, and not to mention, HOT! He had dusty blonde hair that swept over his face and a nice firm jaw line.

Elena smiled. "Gabe! Hey- Umm I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz!" Elena said and laughed. Gabe smiled also, "Hey Elena! No trust me, it's fine!" Gabe said, picking up the dropped items. When everything was picked up, Elena and Gabe just stared at each other.

"I had a really great time last night." Elena said and smiled remembering there date last night when Gabe took her out to dinner. "Me to." Gabe said flashing his perfect teeth in a smile. Elena looked at her watch. "Wow! It's already 3:30! I'm sorry Gabe; but I really have to run!" Elena said. 'To do what?' Elena's head told her. 'You have no husband, you don't have to work today, you have no friends is South Carolina-' And the list went on and on.

"Yeah me to. Having a meeting with a client at work today- but hey...I'll catch you later, Okay Elena?" Gabe said. He was so charming. But sometimes Elena wondered if he was really right for her. If he was 'the one.' Elena never saw her self dating a business man, but heck, she was happy with him to that's all that mattered.

"Sure!" Elena exclaimed. It was like high school all over. Gabe was the popular senior, and Elena was one of the many girls who had a school girl crush on him. Elena laughed and walked away. "Bye Gabe!" Elena said, as he did the same.

Elena checked out her items and walked out of the store to her car. Elena tried to unlock the car door but dropped her keys. "Ugh!" Elena let out a heavy sigh and searched for her keys. When she found the; she looked back up and saw a large black crow on the hood of her car. Elena gasped and stumbled back words into the car behind her.

'Why the hell are there crows in South Carolina?' Elena thought. Elena slowly walked to the door of her car. "Nice bird..." Elena mimicked over and over slowly. "Please be nice, and please don't hurt me." Elena said. 'Wait why am I talking to a crow?' Elena thought.

Elena grabbed her grocery bags that had fell on the ground and slowly unlocked the front car door; Elena's eyes; not even blinking-locked on the crows large pure black eyes.

When Elena tried to open the car door, the crow let out a big gawking noise. Elena's eyes grew wide and she backed up again. Elena put down hers bags again. "Go! Go, Shoo! Shoo!" Elena said waving her hands at the bird. Soon enough the bird flew away.

Elena let out a sigh of relief. "That wasn't weird at all!" Elena said to herself sarcastically. Elena got in her car and drove back home.

XXX

Elena put all her grocery items up, grabbed a chocolate bar, and planted her butt on the couch. She was so glad she worked out every week, or she would be HUGE from eating all this chocolate. Elena smiled and felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. Elena read the number out loud. "Call Restricted; Out Of Area?" Elena said confused. Elena hit the 'talk' button and asked who it was. "Umm-Hello?" Elena asked awkwardly.

"Hey!" The person said over the phone. It was a female, definitely.

"Umm- I'm sorry but do I know you? May I ask who's calling?" Elena said, she hoped someone was 'prank calling' her. She hated when people did that.

"Gilbert!" The girl said aloud. 'How did this person know my last name?' Elena thought. Elena listened to the voice very carefully, and her eyes flung open and her jaw fell open.

"Bennet!" Elena said loudly over the phone. Both of the girls squealed over the phone. It was Bonnie, her old best friend from high school. She hoped she still was. "Wait, Bonnie how did you get my number?" Elena asked.

"The internet has its ways." Bonnie said and laughed. Elena rolled her eyes. "Wow, well I thought you would have summoned it or something with your witchy mind tricks!" Elena said and giggled.

Both of the girls spent hours talking about there life, who there with, how Mystic Falls had changed since Elena left knowing Bonnie still lived there.

"So Gabe seems like a cool guy." Bonnie stated. Elena smiled. "He is...but sometimes- I wonder if I made the right choice." Elena said. Bonnie nodded. "You usually do. One was or another." Bonnie said. Elena loved Bonnie's 'words of wisdom'. It reminded herself she could always hope.

"Well, you seriously have to come down and visit me! I'm _dying_ to see you!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Yeah me to!" Elena said. "...How about tomorrow?" Elena asked. Bonnie was silent for a moment. "Wow, I mean your not busy or anything? I didn't wanna be rude and ask." Bonnie said, amazed at so much 'free time' Elena had. And that leaded to the whole 'no husband' 'no friends' 'yada yada yade' stuff. Elena needed to get a break from South Carolina.

"Well I mean-if your not doing anything of course." Elena said almost to fast. "Well sure! I mean- were sisters. Whats mine, is yours. My home, will always be your home Elena. You know that." Bonnie said. Elena nodded. "Well I will be home from work about 1:30 pm." Bonnie confirmed.

"Okay I will see you then!" Elena said cheerfully. "K', well I will see you later. Bye!" Bonnie said and hanged up. Elena was happy. She was going to see her _best friend_ again.

XXX

It was a Thursday, Elena was awake and ready to go back and visit her home town; Mystic Falls. Elena was SO excited!

She wasn't sure if she was going to be lazy and take plane to Virginia or, drive all the way up there. Elena decided to drive, she wanted to see what she was missing.

Elena put her bags in her car and drove off to Mystic Falls.

XXX

Elena was almost there. Elena drove past all the tall pines only to reach a sign saying "Mystic Falls; We Hope You Enjoy Your Stay". Elena smiled. 'Finally', Elena thought.

Elena kept driving until she stopped the car almost to fast. Elena turned her head to see _The Boarding House_. "To many memories." Elena said aloud. Surely Damon and Stefan were long gone. Stefan probably had forgotten Elena and found a 'new' Katherine to satisfy him. And Damon; probably following Stefan, making his Stefan's life a living hell, and sucking every girl dry. Elena was dead to them. If only they knew she never forgotten about them. She always kept caring, wondering...

Elena couldn't handle this. She put the car in drive and continued down the road.

Elena drove to Bonnie's new address, and parked in the open space on the drive way. Elena literally _ran _to the door, hoping Bonnie was home from work. Elena knocked on the door 3 times and listened for any response.

She patiently waited for the door to open and show her best friend. Elena looked around the yard only to see, trees, bushes, and squirrels. How random. Elena kept looking to see if anything caught her eye, and then she saw _it._

"What tha-?" Elena said to her self. Elena looked past the rows of many trees to see what seemed as a figure; or shadow of a man. Elena took a closer look, and rubbed her eyes to find out if this was her imagination. And surely enough when Elena opened her eyes, the man was gone.

"Yep, I'm officially crazy." Elena said and pressed her lips together. It was getting cold.

"First crows, now shadows..." Elena said. But only one word Elena could think of was 'Damon'.

**Authors Note: Sorry this chapters kinda boring, I just wanted you guys to understand Elena's life now. So should I continue? Yay or Nay? Tell me what you think. Much more Damoney goodness in next chapter!**


	2. Sweet Dreams, My Elena

**The Vampire Diaries**

**What I Want Is You**

**Chapter 2 - Sweet Dreams, My Elena**

.

"Hello? Who's out there?" A sweet voice called out. "Elena is that you? Are you out there?" It was Bonnie. Elena ran back to the door.

"Bonnie!" Elena squealed, as Bonnie did the same. "Wait what were you doing over there?" Bonnie asked, her eyes concerned. Elena felt her throat gasp for air. Her eyes grew wide. "Oh- umm It was nothing. I just..I thought I saw something." Elena said unsure of her self. Bonnie looked over to her friend like she could read right through her. "Really! I'm fine." Elena said and put on a fake smile.

"Well..alright. Come in." Bonnie said and smiled also.

XXX

The girls had been talking for hours about relationships, work, and other things that the both of them would have heard there parents talking about and thought it was lame when they were 15.

"So have you seen the town?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah. I saw some of it while I was driving by. It looks different but it still feels like home." Elena said with a warm smile. "Well I am just SO glad the work weeks almost over!" Bonnie said and let out a laugh. "God, you sound like were still in Highschool." Elena said remembering how every Friday after school; Elena had went home with Bonnie and they would throw a little 'End-Of-The-Week-Party' at her house.

"Well Ms Gibbon's homework was pretty harsh." Bonnie said. "True." Elena agreed. "Well hey, I can drive you around town...if you'd like?" Bonnie said. Elena thought about this. "Well, sure! Wait- do they still have the Mystic Falls..GRILL?" Elena asked and made her mouth the shape of an 'O'.

Bonnie grinned. "Still up and running." Elena gasped. "Wow. We _have_ to go later today!" Elena begged. "Alright, well lets go; the weeks not just over _yet._ I still do have Friday." Bonnie said. Elena smiled,rolled her eyes, and grabbed her purse.

XXX

Elena had Bonnie had been to every inch of the town, now they were heading to there old high school. Bonnie slowly drove her car against the pavement, and put the car in park. Elena got out and just stood there for a moment smiling. "Wow..memories." Elena said with a grin on her face. Bonnie smiled to, and they both walked into the school. Thankfully, the students had a 'Teacher Planing' day.

Elena walked down the halls looking at all the pictures, classrooms...how the school had really changed. "I have been gone for to long." Elena said, and turned around to Bonnie. Elena's eye's dropped to the floor and the rest of her face saddened.

Bonnie looked uncomfortable in the awkward silence. Elena's eyes narrowed. Elena looked past Bonnie, where the dim-lighted halls were, and saw _another _shadow, as if someone were walking down a hall. 'Okay this has been the 3rd time this week! Who the hell is trying to mess with me?' Elena thought. Bonnie looked back to Elena to see her eyes looking troubled. "Hey, Elena...are you-alright?" Bonnie asked. Elena didn't even know Bonnie was speaking. Elena was to focused on the shadow.

Elena watched as the shadow slowly disappeared down the hall. "Oh no you don't...Your not getting away this time!" Elena said. "Elena...whaaat are you doing...?-" Bonnie asked slowly. Elena pounced off the ground and ran down the sleek hall. It's a good thing she took 'Track' here.

Elena slipped and tripped over her self but kept going until she reached the left hall, and finally; she did. And saw _nothing._ Elena looked behind her and in front of her again. And still nothing, no shadow, no person or student was to be seen. Elena looked to the ground and shaked her head.

Bonnie had finally reached Elena from the long run. "E-Elena! Wha-What are you doing?" Bonnie asked, her voice raggedy. Elena turned around to Bonnie; and started to laugh. Bonnie looked confused for a moment, but smiled widely and not to later also started laughing. Lets just say; it was one of those moments when someone didn't know what to say, so they filled it with laughter. Besides it was pretty funny, and stupid.

"Wow, Elena you haven't changed much. In high school you always put me and Matt on your little missions for you. And even if they were BEYOND crazy...we would help." Bonnie said and smiled. Elena walked down the hall and turned around. "We have been through so much through the very halls!" Elena said and grinned. "I mean we were never bored. There was an adventure every day in Mystic Falls!" Elena said, her voice excited. But what made Elena stopped smiling is what Bonnie said next.

Bonnie's face fell. There now was no smile, or no giggling voice. Just saddness, and a bit rage. "Mostly because of..._them._" Bonnie said. Directing 'them' to the 'Salvatore's'.

Elena stopped smiling to. Elena remembered about Bonnie's grandmother getting killed because of the spell Bonnie and her Grandmother had casted that night, when Damon was trying to rescue Katherine out of the tomb. Just to bad she was never in there.

"Bonnie. How are...they?" Elena asked. "I mean- how was Stefan when I left?" Elena asked. Bonnie pulled her head back up. "When you left to South Carolina- Elena -well Stefan left also." Bonnie said. Elena looked over to her friend confused.

"Stefan missed you Elena. He really did. But after you went away he said he was going to Italy. And thats the last I heard from him." Bonnie said. Elena didn't know if she could take this.

"And...Damon?" Elena asked; her voice hoarse. "A couple of weeks after Stefan left town, Damon disappeared." Bonnie said. "Which was a blessing." Bonnie whispered. Elena sighed. Bonnie would probably never get over the damage Stefan and Damon..._mostly Damon, _had caused to this town.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry about Grams." Elena said. Bonnie had always called her grandma, 'Grams' for some reason. Bonnie said nothing, her eyes still on the floor. "I blame them." Was all Bonnie said. Elena nodded. "I know."

For a while there was a long silence between the two girls. "Hey-umm. I'm going to get a few things from the store. Do you want me to get you anything?" Elena asked being the one to break the silence. Bonnie said nothing. Now Elena was getting mad. She walked past Bonnie and to the doors that exited the building. "Well, don't worry Bonnie. I will be gone by morning." Elena said just loud enough where Bonnie could hear it. And with that Elena was gone.

XXX

Since they had came here in Bonnie's car. The only way to leave was by walking. Which was just what Elena did. Elena ran down the road and felt a tear go down her cheek. 'How could she be mad at me?' Elena thought. Elena stopped in her tracks. She didn't really know why she was crying, but she just needed to. After all these years; she needed to let it all out.

She looked around and noticed she was walking towards Bonnie's house. Elena turned left and started down a different street. Elena knew where this path leaded. She could find her way down it with her eyes closed. It was Lauren St. Which lead to the Boarding House. Elena knew there was no point of going. Because no one was there.

But she was so used to going there. To get her head straight. To tell Stefan all her problems so he could fix them. But now there was no Stefan to comfort her and hold her in his arms. Elena felt her eyes well up again.

She could finally see the tip of the Boarding House now...now she was closer...and she was in front of it.

Elena stood on the pathway, just staring at the large house. Elena tried to move her legs, to just walk past the building. But her senses were screaming 'stay'. Elena moved each leg closer to the Boarding house.

One step at a time.

She was now in front of the double doors. Elena raised her hand slowly and knocked on one of the doors, three times.

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. Time, feeling, movements. Thats because it probably was. Elena shook her head. 'Your so stupid Elena. There not here. They left...because you left them.' Elena told her self. Elena sighed and turned around to walk away, but stopped to hear both of the double doors slowly open.

Elena dearly wanted this day to be over. To wake up from this nightmare. Wake up! Just wake up! Just WAKE UP Elena!

"Hello?" A male voice asked. It was charming. But this couldn't be real. It just couldn't. Elena felt like a ticking time bomb. She could blow any second now. She turned around and slightly gasped. Elena stumbled backwards a few steps.

Damon Salvatore stood before her.

Damon's eyes were wide. Was he really seeing this? But he got back to his 'cool' soon enough. Damon smirked and propped his arm on the door frame.

"Why welcome, Miss. Elena." Damon said with a smirk.

**Author's Note: Yall wanted more! Okay so first of all WOW I can't believe this many reviews and only for the first chapter! :D Thanks! Tell me what to do next! Need more awesome reviews guys! And don't forget to read the 10th chapter for lost love! It's awesome! THANKS!**


	3. Secrets and Surprises

**The Vampire Diaries**

**What I Want Is You**

**Chapter 3- Secrets and Surprises **

**DamonxElena**

Let's just say; Elena was speechless. So many questions were running through her head such as "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I do own the place." Damon said reading Elena's mind. Elena's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. "I-umm. Damon I thought-" Elena stuttered. "Well from the expression on your face, you obviously thought wrong. Miss Elena." Damon said and smirked. Yep, he hadn't changed a bit.

"What are you doing here? In Mystic Falls." Elena asked urgently. She needed answers NOW. "Well I could be asking you the same question." Damon said. "Last time I checked you were on your pretty way to-what was it? Oh, yes South Carolina, I think." Damon said. Elena put her hand on her hip, and tilted her head to the side in annoyance.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please, where are my manners?" Damon said sarcastically. "Please, come in." He said and smirked. Elena looked at Damon suspiciously, but managed to walk inside of the house.

The place was covered in dust. It seems Damon hadn't came much later than Elena did. "Two weeks, before you to be specific." Damon said with a 'matter-of-fact' tone, reading Elena's mind _again_. Elena rolled her eyes. "Please stop doing that." Elena asked. "Oh anything for you, Miss Elena." Damon said and grinned. "And please stop calling me that." Elena said. "Alright Kitten."

"Damon!" Elena yelled. Damon was on her last nerves, but she wasn't going to get any answers with violence. "Okay, fine fine. ELENA." Damon said. Elena smiled. But now, it was down to business.

"Well obviously I have a lot of questions to ask you." Elena said. "As I, you. But ladies first." Damon said cockily. The two joined in the parlor, or living room, or whatever they called it, and sat on the couch, knowing today was going to be a LONG day.

XXX

"Let the questions begin." Damon said. "Or wait lets make this more fun. You ask a question, I give you a answer. Then I get to ask a question, and you have to give _me _an answer." Damon said. Elena nodded. "Fine, whatever." Elena said. "Alright then, go on ahead."

"Alright so why did you come back to Mystic Falls?" Elena asked.

"Well why did you Elena?" Damon asked. "No fair. You can't answer a question with a question." Elena said. "Fine, fine. But probably the same reason you did. Missing home, if you don't remember this _is my _birth place. And I was interested in who I would find still lurking in this dead beat town." Damon said. "I can see now, my visit is most definitely not a misfortune." Damon said. Elena blushed.

"Well now my turn. Oh, yay." Damon said sarcastically. "Alright lets see. If you knew or 'heard' I wasn't taking residence in Mystic Falls, why did I find you on my Front Porch?" Damon asked. Elena was silent for a moment. She just shrugged. "I dunno. I was just curious, and was hoping..." Elena paused. "That your dearest Stefan would be home, waiting for your arrival this whole time?" Damon tried to answer for Elena.

'Well he wasn't completely wrong.' Elena thought. "Well I'm not going to say 'no'." Elena said. Damon was kind of disappointed that Elena wasn't here to see him, but he wasn't about to tell her that. "My turn!" Elena almost yelled.

"When's the last you heard from...Stefan?" Elena asked. "Ah, lets see. Let me back track." Damon said. "Wow, that long huh." Elena said and looked to the floor. "Now don't worry just yet. I think maybe six or seven, give or take, months ago. We met up, or I 'found' him in Strasbourg , a little town outside France. Very beautiful, indeed." Damon said. "And did he mention anything about-me?" Elena asked.

"Woah, now don't get ahead of your self. You already asked a question." Damon said. Elena saddened her eyes and tilted her head in plead. "Alright fine." Damon said. "So does he? Ever talk about me or anything?" Elena asked. Damon looked to the floor, sad. "All the time." Damon said sinking in the words to his brain so he would never forget.

He could see Elena, after all this time still loved Stefan. And with out a doubt, he knew Stefan still loved Elena to. No matter what.

"Your turn." Elena said. Damon was silent for a moment, but came back to reality soon enough. "Well...After you left Mystic Falls, when you left Stefan, did you ever start dating other men?" Damon asked, very very curious. Damon smirked with pleasure to know Elena's answer. Something he could use against her in the future. Elena's face flushed white. "Okay well don't tell Stefan." Elena asked. Damon smirked. Damon was never the one to keep secrets. But he might consider this once for Elena.

Damon simply nodded. "Alright, well for a while no. I couldn't even look at another guy, but since I didn't see him ever anymore...yeah. I'm kinda actually in a relationship now." Elena said shyly. "Then why do you keep on asking about him?" Damon asked.

"Nope you just asked a question." Elena said. "Hey, I made an exception for you. Now its your turn to repay the favour." Damon said. "Well I dunno. I mean it's been so long and- lets change the subject." Elena said. "Your turn."

Before Damon could ask anything Elena heard a big crack of lightning. Elena jumped at the sound. "Damon what time is it?" Elena asked. Damon looked at his watch. "Hmm, almost 8:00pm." Damon said. "Oh wow! I've gotta go!" Elena said and stood up, heading for the door. But Damon wasn't just done with her yet. Damon stood up also.

"Wait, to where? Where are you staying?" Damon asked. "Why do you care?" Elena asked confused. Damon just shrugged. "Well I'm staying at a friends house." Elena said. "Now if you excuse me, I have really gotta run, like now." Elena said in a rush.

Elena ran to the door, but before she could open Damon was in front of it. "Damon! Please move!" Elena whined. "What? I don't get a Good-bye Kiss?" Damon asked and smirked. Elena rolled her eyes. "Damon, come on. Be mature about this. We have both grown up." Elena said. "Not me, I don't get any older."

Elena put her hand on her hip, annoyed. And arched an eyebrow. "What do you want from me Damon?" Elena asked blankly. "Well I haven't seen you in years. It would seem some kind of affection would be proper." Damon said, smirking. "I hate you." Elena said. "And after all these years? I thought we grew up."

Elena rolled her eyes and kissed Damon on the cheek. "Fine. Alright? There." Elena said. "It will do, for now." Damon said seductively. Elena knew what Damon was trying to do. But the thing is, she still hasn't forgot the things he had done in the past. Elena still remembered all the horrible things Damon had done to the people she loved.

Killed Vicky. Tortured Stefan all his life. And Damon was acting like nothing had ever happened...Or was Elena just be over dramatic?

"Now, you may pass Elena." Damon said. Elena rushed pass Damon to the door. "Thanks Damon." Elena said. "For what?" He asked. "Well for answering my questions, I needed to know all along." Elena said. "My pleasure." Damon said with a grin. And with that Elena was out of the door and gone.

XXX

Elena ran as fast as she could all the way back to Bonnie's house. Since she didn't go to Damon's in her car, or since he didn't suggest to drive her back to where she was staying...it was the only solution. Elena stopped in front of Bonnie's house to catch her breath, but continued on.

Elena pounded on Bonnie's front door since it was locked. But not surprisingly; an angry face came outside to greet her. "Elena! How could you just leave me like that! I can believe you-" Before Bonnie could finish ranting on, Elena interrupted her. "Okay Bonnie. I know this looks bad and I am completely sorry, but I have bigger news." Elena said. "Wow. Really? You leave Mystic Falls, come back and act like a crazy person!" Bonnie shouted. "No Bonnie trust me! YOU NEED to know this!" Elena shouted back.

"What? What ELENA, could possibly be _SO_ important!-"

"Damon's back." Elena said almost to fast.

Bonnie gasped. There was the longest silence in the whole word going on, right now in Bonnie's house. No one said a word.

"How long have you known?" Was all Bonnie could ask. "Just about an hour ago." Elena said softly. "How could this happen- I mean I thought...is Stefan with him?" Bonnie asked. She was awfully confused. Elena looked to the floor. "Umm no." Elena almost whispered. Bonnie's head shot up in 'awe'.

"I'm sorry Elena. I knew you really wanted to see him." Bonnie said and gently put her hand on Elena's back. "But maybe it's for the best." Bonnie added and without realization, ruined the moment. Elena wasn't stupid. She got that Bonnie hated Stefan. Didn't even like the Salvatore's or any vampire species. But Elena didn't care. Stefan was her lover. The one _she_ wanted. Even if she couldn't have him.

"Well what are we going to do?" Bonnie asked. Elena shrugged. But then her eyes got tense. She knew Damon wasn't here because he was 'homesick'. And damn it if she was wrong, but she knew Damon was in Mystic Falls for a much much bigger reason, and she was going to be the one to find out.

"We will wait and see how Damon acts. We will wait and let him play his little games. But when he least expects it; were going to find out why he's here. And then were going to get him the hell out out of this town. Fast.

**Authors Note: Sorry this chapters really short but it was a good stopping place! Umm sorry I HAVENT BEEN ONLINE MUCH! I REALLY AM SOO SORRY! PLEASSSSEE REVIEW! AND I HOPE I HAVEN'T LOST MY AWESOME AUDIENCE YET!\**

**Side NOTE!- Yeah guys if you like Alice In Wonderland PLEAAASSEEE read 'The Cheshire Cat's lullaby'! I would really like you to REVIEW IT! JUST DO IT PLEASE! ALL IT IS, IS A SHORT POEM SO YEAH PLEASSEEEEE REVIEWWW! Even if you dont like it, tell me what ya think! **


	4. Now Let's Try Force

**The Vampire Diaries**

**What I Want Is You**

**Chapter 4 - Now Lets Try Force**

Buzz..Buzz...BUZZ! Was the sound that woke Elena Gilbert up. Elena slowly opened her eyes to hear the annoying buzzing sound over and over again. Elena closed her eyes to hope it would stop soon but...it didn't. She looked at the clock beside her on the night stand. It read 5:54 am. Elena looked at the window at shrieked at the faint piercing light hitting her eyes.

She got up as the sound continued. Then she listened carefully, it was Bonnie's doorbell. Who would be up this early? Elena quickly grabbed her dark blue rode to cover her body. Since she was wearing Bonnie's nightgown because hers were in the wash, and since how much smaller Bonnie was than Elena, it was a little tight and short, showing off her fabulous curves and showing some of her 'upper body' as well.

Elena ran downstairs knowing Bonnie wasn't about to answer the door since she was a heavy HEAVY sleeper. Elena slid across the room shooting like a rocket towards the door. She flinged the door open to find a tall, handsome, ass hole at the door.

Damon leaned agaisnt the door frame.

"Really? Bonnie Bennett's house? THAT'S where your staying?" Damon asked.

Elena relaxed and sloped in a bored position. "Well it's better than staying in a 3-story mansion, alone, with you. And oh...its just you." Elena said sarcastically.

"You don't seem happy to see me." Damon remarked.

"Well if you haven't noticed it's kinda 5 in the morning! You couldn't have wait like til' noon to bother me?" Elena asked tiredly.

Damon seemed lost of track staring at Elena. Scanning her body...

Elena snapped to reality and flew the robe over herself again and tied it in a strong knot.

Damon smirked wildly.

"Oh yes, where were we? Well I'd rather have Bonnie asleep then awake to bother me with her akward obsession over me." Damon said.

Elena rolled her eyes. "What's there to obsess about?" Elena asked and smiled. Damon raised at eyebrow. She was good and smart, but not as smart as Damon.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" Damon asked. "It is rather chilly and if you don't recall there was a storm last night." Damon said with a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"Yeaaah." Elena said with a laugh. "I'm not that stupid Damon. I will leave it up to Bonnie to see if she wants you in this house or not."

"I don't ever remember calling you stupid, and why don't you come outside and say that." Damon said seductively. Elena reached to her throat by instinct. Remembering the vervain necklace Stefan had given to her years ago. But unfortunately she had thrown it out one day on accident.

Damon smiled. Not a seductive smile. An evil smile.

"Your not wearing a bit of vervain. Are you?" Damon stated. Elena looked around nervously then remembered she was inside. He couldn't hurt her.

"I could change your thoughts and compel you at any moment right now." Damon said.

Elena was about to cry for mercy. She couldn't think of anything to say. Say something Elena!

"But you wont." Elena bursted out. Damon opened his mouth slightly and raised at eyebrow.

"And what makes you think I won't?" Damon asked. It was now or never for Elena to be brave and prove Damon wrong.

Elena stepped outside on the porch.

Damon, had to rethink about Elena. Maybe she was stupid.

"But you won't." Elena repeated. Damon walked up to her face, they were not even at inch apart. Damon gave her the 'glare' that he was so good at. Elena wasn't sure if this was a good idea or a bad one. Elena knew that Damon could easily rip off her neck, but some how she knew, or was hoping Damon had the decency not to.

This was Elena's chance to really look at Damon. He hadn't changed that much since she had left Mystic Falls. His hair was a shade darker, he was half an inch taller, and just a bit more buffer. And she still looked like plain old Elena.

Elena came back to reality and saw Damon's lip curve on the side. Elena looked questionably at Damon.

Damon backed up away from Elena and started to laugh.

Okay yeah...its was obvious. Damon was a freak.

"Elena, Elena, Elena. I'm not going to hurt you. Remember? I need you for my evil diabolical plan." Damon said sarcastically.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Damon. Why are you really back?" Elena asked. Damon shrugged. Elena wasn't about to get involved in Damon's little immature games. "Alright well when your ready to tell me, I actually might talk to you. Goodbye Damon." Elena said, walked inside and shut the door in Damon's face.

Damon stood there a little impressed. It was adorable how she thought she was tuffer than him.

XXX

Elena went back into the house pleased with herself. She hadn't realized how cold it had been until she had went inside.

Elena ran upstairs to Bonnie's room to wake her up. She knew Bonnie would probably kill her for waking her up so early, but it was worth it. Elena slammed Bonnie's door open and pounced on her bed. Bonnie bolted up, in shock and screamed.

"Bonnie! Relax! It's just me!" Elena shouted, and grabbed Bonnie's uncontrolled arms that were flying different directions trying to protect herself.

"Elena? Wha-what time is it? What happened, I-" Bonnie babbled words over and over. But thankfully Bonnie started to calm down. "Elena? What do you want?" Bonnie said and looked at her clock. It was now 5:57am. "And at five in the morning?" Bonnie shouted. She was definitely not a mourning person.

"Well first of all-" Elena didn't really know what to say. She couldn't even remember why she ran to Bonnie in the first place.

"I'm hungry, let's go to the Grill." Elena simply said and smiled.

Bonnie had a 'WTF'? expression.

XXX

After Elena and Bonnie had taken a shower, gotten dressed, done there makeup, they headed out the door.

Elena was wearing a simple, 'spaghetti-strap', sun dress that ended above her knees, and was orange, brown, and yellow, which complemented her skin. And Bonnie was also wearing a sun dress but was aqua blue and white.

They both grabbed there purse and was in the car driving away to the Grill.

The first thing Elena saw when she entered the Grill was Damon...sitting at the bar...drinking scotch. Typical Damon day.

Elena hoped that he wouldn't notice her, and Bonnie wouldn't notice him. She wanted to come here to get away from him, not to find him. "Why don't we go somewhere else? I think this place is a little cramped." Elena asked stupidly, knowing that there were barley anyone here except for some teenagers playing pool. "

Ohhh no Missy. YOU woke me up, just to come here so we are not about to turn around and leave!" Bonnie said.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Fine." She said and sat at a table far from Damon. Elena crouched down in her seat, so she wouldn't get noticed. And for most of the time it worked. Bonnie had gotten a Chicken Salad and Elena simply ordered some Coffee and eggs. After they had finished, Bonnie insisted that Elena go up to the Register and get there check.

Elena gave Bonnie an evil glare and walked up trying to cover her face.

"Umm, I am ready to pay, can I please have the check." Elena asked the Register person, covering the side of her face with her hand.

"No, it's fine. Put the lady's order on my tab." Damon said to the man. Elena turned towards Damon, she was caught.

The man smiled and said 'No problem'.

"You didn't have to." Elena said.

"Well lets just say I owed you for waking you up from your slumber this morning". Said Damon with a smirk.

Elena shaked her head, and got her credit card from the waiter. "Thank you." She said and smiled.

"This here your boyfriend?" The waiter asked, referring to Damon.

"Oh god no!" Elena said and smiled. "He's just...a _friend." _She said sharply."Well hey, my names Logan." Said the waiter and shaked Elena's hand. "Nice to meet you Logan, I'm Elena." Elena said and smiled.

"You live around here?" The waiter was really cute, and attractive and looked somewhere around her age.

"Well I used to, but I came from South Carolina and I'm just visiting my old friend Bonnie." Elena said simply.

"Well maybe I could call you sometime, my numbers-"

"Alright sweetie, time to go. Don't want to miss the kids Soccer game, now do we?" Damon said and grabbed Elena's arm, pulling her from Logan and out of the Grill. Elena's face flushed red in embarrassment.

"Damon!" Elena shouted, standing by the side of the Building. "That wasn't funny, what are you doing?"

"Well didn't want you to forget about old...whats his name..ah yes, Gabe. From your little South Carolina." Damon said.

Elena jumped a little. She had forgotten all about her crush on Gabe. Mystic Falls was making her forget about her life in South Carolina. But Elena snapped back to reality. "I told you. I am not going to talk to you until you tell me why your in Mystic Falls." Elena let out a breath and headed to the door. "So, if you excuse me, I am going back inside and finishing my rudely interrupted conversation with Logan." Elena snapped and put her hand on the handle of the door, but only to get it pulled away from Damon.

"Fine." Damon said. "I will tell you, alright?" Damon said. Elena smiled and was ready to hear what Damon had to say. "It was Stefan." Damon simply said.

"What about Stefan?" Elena asked eagerly. "Is he hurt?"

"No, no. Your little Saint Stefan is just fine. Don't worry. It's just that..." Damon trailed off. "He was worried about you, so he wanted me to check up on you."

"Why couldn't he do it himself?" Elena asked.

"Well I mean I offered...and...well...Stefan, he's just. I don't know where he is, Okay? I lied before. I hadn't seen him since you left. It's like he's vanished the world." Damon said, and looked away to the ground.

"Oh my god." Elena said. "Thanks Damon, I know I can always relly on you for the truth." Elena said sarcastically and walked away. Damon ahd lied to her. But why was she so shocked? It's not like he hasn't done it before.

But before she could finish turning around Damon grabbed her wrist.

"Elena." Damon simply said. Elena stared at her wrist in shock. "It's just that..." Damon trailed off.

What was with this pathetic sad shit he was doing? He is a vampire. Damon realized to himself. He takes what he wants either one way or another. And right now, he knew she didn't feel the same, but he wanted..._Elena. _

Damon pushed Elena to the side of the building and kissed her forcefully. Elena's eyes shot open is shock. What was happening? First Damon goes from sad to evil? Elena tried to pushed him away but couldn't budge her arms because Damon had her wrists in hand, and there bodies were so close together she couldn't move.

"Damon, stop! Let go.." Elena tailed off between kisses. But of course...Damon never listens to anyone else except for his pure conscious.

Damon kissed Elena more. It felt like forever had went by, but when Damon had kissed Elena...It felt like she was in another world. Like there two bodies connected. When Damon touched her, it made shivers go down her spine.

Then Damon's eyes shot open. Vampire senses activated. He took a couple of steps from Elena, and moments later Bonnie looking confused, stepped outside of the Grill.

Bonnie turned quickly towards Elena and Damon her dark brown eyes big in shock. Elena was speechless. In her mind she was saying 'I can explain...' but no words came out. Elena couldn't even imagine what was going on in her head.

And then there was Damon. Just sitting there with a lazy smile planted on his face.

"Bonnie." Elena said simply. "Um, are you okay?" Elena asked blindly.

Bonnie was so dumbfounded. She gave a glare towards Damon. "Well, are you?" She asked.

"Um, yes. I was just...Hey don't we need to go to..that place." Elena said in a rushed tone, and grabbed Bonnie inside the Grill, to get her purse. Elena didn't even dare look at Logan. When she got her purse, she almost ran to the nearest Exit only to fine Damon in her face. She made a disgusting sound and moved past him.

Worst day ever.

Elena Gilbert, the Queen Bee at Robert E. Lee when she was in high school. The girl who always had a back up plan. The girl who knew everything...For once in her life, didn't know what to do.

**Authors Note: Like? Hate? Well whatever, review! Damon and Elena in this chapters and soon to come are going to start getting intense... ;)**


End file.
